Café
by Kitsu63
Summary: Un doux reveil pour le Saint des Glaces et des souvenirs qui reviennent. Un défi sur le mot "café" et vu que je suis nulle pour les résumés je vous propose de venir voir par vous-même.


**Disclaimer: **les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masami Kurumada bien que je les lui emprunte allègrement.

**Genre:** romance.

**Rating: **K+/T.

Bon c'est la toute première fic que je me décide à poster, alors évidemment tout les commentaires sont acceptés et bienvenue mais ne soyez pas trop méchant hein^^

J'en profite évidemment pour passer un petit coucou à ase-eoalia, une amie qui me menace depuis un moment déjà de me botter les fesses si je ne me décidais pas enfin à m'inscrire sur et que j'ai bien embêtée jusque là.

Pour le reste et bien je vous laisse lire et voir ce que vous en pensez par vous même. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Café**

Camus s'éveilla au son de tasses que l'on pose et à l'odeur de café, doucement soutenue par celle, plus légère, du thé. Le tic-tac du grille-pain précédait encore l'odeur qu'aurait bientôt le pain doré et celle du bacon et des œufs au plat en train de frire dans la poêle.

Il bougea un peu, se retournant légèrement pour pouvoir avoir un aperçu d'une scène déjà jouée et rejouée et pourtant toujours aussi chère à son cœur.

Vêtu d'un simple pantalon de lin, des écouteurs dans les oreilles et son i-pod accroché audit pantalon Milo faisait la cuisine en chantonnant.

Un sourire éclaira le visage du saint des glaces.

Milo ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il était le plus heureux des hommes d'avoir le droit de connaitre toutes ces manies propres à Camus et que personne d'autre n'avait jamais pu observer. Mais il devait bien reconnaitre qu'il aimait lui aussi savoir que, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pouvait penser, Milo était le premier à se lever le matin, qu'il savait cuisiner comme un vrai chef ou même qu'il aimait quand son compagnon prenait les rênes lors de leurs ébats.

L'odeur du café se fit plus forte et le plongea dans une douce torpeur mêlée de souvenirs, accompagnée avec rythme par les bruits de la cuisine.

La première fois où une odeur de café l'avait éveillé il s'était immédiatement mis sur ses gardes. Ce n'était pas tout le monde qui réussissait à entrer dans son isba sans le réveiller, à passer devant lui, toujours sans le réveiller, puis à déjouer la barrière sonore de deux élèves d'à peine six ans et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour faire du café dans sa cuisine ?

Il s'était tout de même vite calmé. Sentant son réveil Milo avait gentiment laissé son cosmos transparaitre. C'était une des capacités du Scorpion qui l'avait toujours étonné, quoi qu'il fasse il savait presque toujours ce qui se tramait dans la tête de son Verseau préféré. Ce jour là dans l'isba fut le premier d'une longue série.

Bien sur à ce moment-là Milo ne lui faisait pas du café tout les jours, il aurait eut bien du mal vu la distance qui les séparait à cette époque. Mais chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient une tasse de café était toujours prête.

C'est certainement ce qui lui avait fait le plus mal lors de la guerre avec Hadès. A ce moment-là ils s'étaient battus l'un contre l'autre puis à nouveau ensemble, et ils étaient morts ensemble. La seule chose à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas était bien d'être ressuscités.

Et lorsque cela était arrivé, quand Camus était remonté dans son temple, passant alors par celui du Scorpion, il avait remarqué une tasse de café. Depuis longtemps devenue froide elle était restée là. Preuve solitaire que le chevalier du Scorpion avait su avant même de le voir qu'il revenait.

Alors qu'il était mort.

Milo avait su qu'ils allaient devoir se battre. La vue de cette tasse de café lui brisa le cœur et il s'était enfuit dans son temple.

Lorsqu'il eu réussi à surmonter sa culpabilité et son mal être il était redescendu chez le Scorpion. Comme toujours une tasse l'attendait, une tasse qui semblait dire « _Welcome home_ ». Bienvenue à la maison.

Ce café fait par Milo, ce café fort et bien serré avait été là à chaque moment important de sa vie.

Lors de ces chagrins (bien cachés, il était un saint des glaces tout de même !), lors de ses retours au Sanctuaire, lors de ses départs pour la Sibérie…même lorsque Isaac avait été considéré comme mort.

Ce café, et Milo, avait toujours été là.

Milo lui disait toujours qu'il était comme ce café qu'il buvait et qu'il était bien le seul que lui aimerait jamais.

Ça aussi, c'était une des facettes de Milo qui l'avait tout d'abord étonné.

Milo haïssait le café. Il avait une sainte horreur de ce breuvage noir qu'il trouvait bien trop amer à son goût. Une fois il avait comparé cette amertume à la vie avec un regard douloureux, tourné vers un passé encore brumeux pour Camus qui n'avait alors pas posé de question.

Milo était beaucoup plus doux, un peu comme un caramel, avec une note de bergamote et une légère senteur de citronnelle. Comme un thé, qui n'a pas forcément un goût très fort au premier abord mais qui s'impose, petit à petit, surement, à celui qui l'a un jour goûté.

Le sursaut du grille-pain sortit le Verseau de ses pensées tandis que son compagnon finissait les préparatifs du petit-déjeuner.

Cette fois-ci complètement éveillé Camus se leva pour rejoindre son amant, déposant un léger baiser sur la joue du Grec alors que celui-ci enlevait ses écouteurs et servait le petit-déjeuner.

Non, décidemment Milo n'avait pas la moindre odeur de café. Mais Camus l'avait tellement associé à ce breuvage qu'ils en étaient devenus indissociable. C'était peut-être pour cela, finalement, qu'il aimait autant ce liquide noir si amer.

Camus était accro au café comme il était accro à Milo. Les deux faits semblaient incroyables de l'extérieur et pourtant les preuves étaient là. Mais si le fait que « Camus » et « café » n'allait déjà pas ensemble quand on voyait le si calme saint des glaces qui aurait put croire cet excité de Milo ne buvait que du thé ?


End file.
